


Reencuentro

by Narialam



Series: Fictober 2019 [18]
Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Drama, Fictober 2019, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narialam/pseuds/Narialam
Summary: "Okita Souji lleva buscando toda su vida a alguien que pueda comprender la desagradable experiencia de ser el único en recordar su vida pasada. Cuando lo encuentra no puede evitar desear que fuera otra persona". One-Shot.





	Reencuentro

**Author's Note:**

> Si fuera un longfic si habría romance pero como es un one-shot no lo hay (?). No, no serían Okita y Serizawa si lo fuera, lmao. Sería otra la pareja xDD
> 
> Día #18. Reencuentro.

La primera vez que Okita Souji recordó era aún un niño. El recuerdo llegó en forma de pesadilla y provocó que el infante viviera pegado a las faldas de su madre durante al menos una semana. En sus pesadillas hubo sangre, muerte y una desesperación que su mente infantil no fue capaz de comprender pero a la que le tuvo miedo. Verdadero terror.

Las pesadillas, sin embargo, no mostraron sus proféticas garras hasta muchos años más tarde.

Un accidente de tráfico dejó a Okita Souji y su hermana huérfanos de padre y madre. Okita iba en el coche el día del accidente y fue el único superviviente. Como resultado de aquella tragedia y tras un largo proceso y difíciles tramites ambos hermanos quedaron bajo la tutela de los mejores amigos de sus padres. Isami Kondo y su esposa Otsune. Para entonces, Souji ya había experimentado lo que él llamó en su mente infantil _pesadillas durante el día_ mientras que los psicólogos a los que le acabaron llevando lo denominaron un “trance” producto del estrés postraumático por el accidente.

Aquel trance no era agresivo ni visceral. Okita solía quedarse con la mirada perdida en la nada, sin parpadear, casi sin respirar.

Solo Souji sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza durante aquello.

Nunca dijo la verdad.

Cuando el psicólogo le preguntó él simplemente guardó silencio y cuando el mismo psicólogo se aventuró a proponer el tema de sus visiones en el trance Souji se aferró a ellas como un clavo ardiendo (sus padres muertos, fuego, el coche, las luces, olor a neumáticos quemados).

Al principio por miedo, después porque sabía que no era normal.

Porque nunca hubo fuego en sus visiones, nunca hubo un coche, ni mucho menos el olor a neumáticos quemados. Pero hubo sangre y cuerpos destrozados que no eran los de sus padres. Hubo olores que no reconoció y caras que jamás había visto. Hubo luces de todos los colores.

Era muy distinto pensar que no se es normal a saber que realmente no lo eres.

Souji nunca fue idiota y por ello mismo guardó celosamente sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos, sus propios recuerdos. Trató de ignorar aquellas visiones. Aquellos recuerdos de una vida que no había vivido. Trató de ser un adolescente normal. Pero nunca lo fue. Nunca fue capaz de olvidar las vivencias de sus visiones y poco a poco su propia personalidad se fue amoldando al yo de sus recuerdos hasta que al final dejó de haber una separación. Ya no eran él y yo. Era simplemente él.

Él en el pasado, él en el presente.

Él el único en semejante situación de mierda.

Lo supo por Kondo. Lo supo por su hermana; _Sen_. Lo supo por _él_.

No se sorprendió cuando la primera vez que lo volvió a ver sintió una animadversión instantánea y un millar de emociones indescifrables para él que le sacudieron por dentro, sin embargo, Souji estaba acostumbrado. Estaba acostumbrado a no entenderse así que puso una expresión de fingida curiosidad mientras observaba al invitado de su padre adoptivo. _Él_. Precisamente él. Souji no podía creer que nadie tuviera más mala suerte.

—Kondo, ¿quién es? —como si él pudiera olvidarlo. Aun con el pelo más corto le habría reconocido en cualquier lugar, en cualquier vida, en cualquier maldita era.

—¿Oh? Souji, ¿estabas en casa? —Kondo emitió una pequeña risa antes de colocar su mano sobre el hombro de su acompañante—. Ven, acércate y deja que te lo presente. Este es Hijikata Toshizo, Souji, es uno de mis antiguos estudiantes y de los más prometedores debo añadir. Acaba de terminar la carrera de magisterio así que, ¿quién sabe? Quizá acabe dándote clases algún día.

—¡Kondo! —exclamó el aludido con la vergüenza tintando su voz. A Souji le molestó. Su cara, su voz, la posibilidad de tenerlo como profesor, le molestó la posibilidad de tener que ver su cara y oír su voz una hora al día durante cinco días a la semana durante todo un curso por todo un maldito semestre. Aunque fuera prácticamente imposible dado que solo le faltaba un año para terminar el instituto—. Aún falta mucho para que yo pueda ser profesor.

—Vamos, no seas modesto, fuiste uno de mis alumnos más brillantes. Probablemente acabes siendo también uno de los profesores más jóvenes contratado por mi instituto —Kondo siempre fue un hombre risueño y amable con todo el mundo. Era raro que Souji se molestara con la amabilidad de su padrastro.

Pero le molestó y, por un momento, Okita sintió deseos de pinchar la burbuja de felicidad de ambos.

—¿Oh? ¿No debería presentarme yo también? —decidió decir en su lugar. Intentó ignorar el veneno que le impregnaba la punta de la lengua.

Quizá, con un poco de suerte, podría ahogarse con él, morirse y no encontrárselo en la próxima vida.

—No creo que sea necesario —replicó Hijikata en lugar de su padrastro—. No creo que haya un solo alumno de Kondo que no haya oído hablar de su inteligente hijo Souji.

A Okita se le atragantó el veneno. Suspiró, sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían por culpa de la repentina vergüenza, del halago inesperado. Saber que Kondo estaba orgulloso de él lo cohibía. Lo debilitaba. Masculló algo ininteligible y desvió la mirada mientras su padrastro reía igual de avergonzado que él.

_Estúpido_ Hijikata.

Y estúpido él por no recordar.

Por no recordar que él era el único desastre que recordaba un tiempo dónde se llevaban mal, un tiempo dónde cualquier sentimiento que no fuera odio había sido suprimido, desechado, olvidado y enterrado bajo un sinfín de mentiras. Un tiempo dónde habría dado (dio) su vida por ellos.

Se mordió la mejilla interna hasta que su boca se inundó de metal y cuando por fin se quedó solo de nuevo deseó que la _historia de sus pesadillas_ no volviera a repetirse. Todas las piezas de aquel monstruoso rompecabezas parecían estar encajando poco a poco en su sitio. Hijikata fue una de las primeras piezas. Igual que lo fue Ibuki Ryunosuke. Fue también Ibuki quien le condujo a otra de las piezas del rompecabezas y… a la respuesta a una pregunta que no se atrevía a formular.

* * *

—Oh, ya entiendo porque nunca querías invitarme a tu casa. Menuda mansión, Ryu, ¿tienes muchos objetos de valor?

—Esas bromas no son graciosas, Souji —escuchó que decía un mortificado Ibuki. Souji no dejó de sonreír mientras miraba la mansión de estilo occidental que se alzaba ante él. Todo un avance de la ingeniería moderna.

—Es posible, pero yo las encuentro muy divertidas —contestó con la sonrisa cincelada en su rostro. Ibuki le miró, suspiró y finalmente abrió la reja para que ambos pudieran entrar al interior del lugar. El jardín era malditamente enorme. Souji intentó imaginar cómo habría sido vivir en una casa como esa. No lo consiguió.

—Si rompemos algo Serizawa me matará —se excusó finalmente el de cabellos azules.

—¿Por qué clase de bárbaro demente me tienes? —preguntó Okita con fingida indignación.

—Por la clase de bárbaro que rompería los platos y dejaría pruebas incriminatorias de que en realidad ha sido su hermana —contestó, mordaz.

—Ah, esa Sen, siempre difundiendo esa cochina calumnia —llevó su mano izquierda contra su pecho dejándola justo en la zona del corazón. Ibuki resopló pero una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de sus labios sin que pudiera evitarlo.

—Eres… jodidamente incorregible —murmuró—. Vamos, tenemos un trabajo que hacer. No quiero que el profesor Harada nos tache de vagos. No precisamente él.

Okita le siguió, sabiendo que la tarde sería larga y aburrida por el trabajo que les esperaba. Quizá podría chinchar un poco a Ryunosuke para amortizar el tiempo pues los trabajos de Harada siempre eran exageradamente largos para la nula complejidad que tenían. Dos horas más tarde Souji necesitaba respirar. Salir de la habitación de Ibuki y perder el portátil del chico de vista. De lo contrario acabaría estampando algo (o a alguien) contra la pared. Terminó diciéndole a su compañero que tuvieran un descanso de cinco minutos alegando que necesitaba ir al baño (lo cual no era mentira pues necesitaba echarse algo de agua en la cara para espabilarse).

No lo hizo de manera intencionada para explorar la casa.

Después de salir del baño él simplemente terminó _perdiéndose_.

—Esto es absurdo —masculló para sí. La mansión era, de hecho, absurdamente grande. Un _tic _nervioso le sacudió el labio inferior, ¿por qué todos los pasillos eran tan condenadamente iguales? Más tarde Okita se preguntaría si quizá no fue el destino el que le obligó a perderse, a encontrarse de frente con él en uno de los tantos pasillos de aquel gigantesco lugar.

Okita lo recordaba. El odio que había profesado por aquel hombre (a veces se preguntaba contra quien no había sentido aquella desagradable emoción). El deseo de arrancarle la cabeza, sin embargo, al contrario que con Hijikata no surgió aquel sentimiento virulento. El encontrarse frente a frente con Serizawa no renovó ningún viejo rencor. Solo sintió… curiosidad. Porque en aquellos recuerdos que le atormentaban Serizawa era en parte responsable de la creación del mayor monstruo de su memoria. En parte era responsable de que Okita Souji se convirtiera en lo que fue.

Serizawa fue el padre espiritual del verdadero demonio del _Shinsengumi._

—Ah, usted debe ser el padrastro de Ryunosuke —Okita le tendió la mano—. Un placer.

Serizawa no respondió. Le miró de arriba abajo y después avanzó hacía el interior de una de las tantas habitaciones del pasillo. Tras un tenso silencio escuchó la voz grave de aquel hombre por _primera vez_. Okita se giró para encontrarse con la espalda de Serizawa a punto de entrar en una habitación.

—Dime, muchacho, ¿sabes jugar al _shogi_? —la pregunta le pilló desprevenido. Lo suficiente como para que su boca se moviera antes de que pudiera analizar lo que debería haber respondido en lugar de lo que respondió.

—Es un juego de niños para mí.

—¿Oh? ¿Es así? Espero entonces que no te importe venir y enseñarme tus habilidades. Estoy seguro de que Ryunosuke puede esperarte un rato más —la sonrisa se le adivinaba en el timbre de voz y cuando Souji le siguió pudo comprobar que Serizawa efectivamente sonreía.

Ambos se sentaron a cada lado del tablero que se encontraba en medio de la habitación. Resultaba pintoresco. Toda la mansión tenía un marcado estilo occidental excepto aquella habitación. Aquella habitación le transportó a un lugar muy alejado en el tiempo. Un lugar en el que le golpeó la nostalgia y casi le dejó sin aire. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y cuando los abrió llevó su mano a las piezas para colocarlas correctamente.

Souji Okita nunca había jugado al shogi.

Souji Okita se había pasado una vida entera jugando a ese endemoniado juego con _Hijikata_.

Torció un poco el gesto al agarrar la pieza del Rey.

_Basta_; pidió a su mente sabiendo que sus suplicas caerían en saco roto. Nunca sería escuchado por su cabeza así que sonrió. Sonrió porque todo parecía más fácil con una sonrisa en los labios y porque si no sonreía se rompería en tantos pedazos que no sabría cómo continuar viviendo esa vida que parecía tan falsa en comparación a los recuerdos que le carcomían el alma.

Parpadeó, se obligó a mirar a Serizawa y trató de concentrarse en lo que le habían pedido. Algo simple. Una partida de shogi. Su mano se deslizó moviendo las fichas, esperó los movimientos de Serizawa en silencio, analizó el tablero, la situación de su contrincante y movió sus fichas en consonancia. No era un juego fácil. Nunca lo fue. Souji Okita, sin embargo, había memorizado un libro de estrategias de ese estúpido juego solo para poder humillar a Hijikata.

Nunca lo consiguió.

—No está nada mal, muchacho —la voz de Serizawa rompió el silencio entre los dos—. ¿Cómo decías que te llamabas?

—Okita Souji, señor —respondió el castaño apartando por un breve instante los ojos del tablero para contemplar el rostro de su adversario.

—¿Oh? Estaba seguro de que Ryunosuke me había comentado que era el hijo de Kondo quien iba a venir —comentó Serizawa Kamo.

—Es cierto que soy su hijo. Su hijo adoptivo —aclaró—. Kondo decidió que mi hermana y yo conserváramos nuestros apellidos cuando nos adoptó para honrar la memoria de nuestros padres.

—¿Oh? Que amabilidad por su parte —Souji torció el gesto ante el tono desinteresado del mayor.

—Bueno, Kondo tuvo una hija con su mujer así que no es como si su apellido fuera a desaparecer —musitó. No le debía explicaciones a Serizawa pero defender las acciones de Kondo era algo que le salía instintivo. Además, ¿acaso Serizawa no había hecho algo parecido con Ryunosuke? El chico seguía llevando su anterior apellido. No el de Kamo.

—Kondo es un buen apellido, igual que Okita —dijo Serizawa tras unos segundos de absoluto silencio—. Portáis apellidos antiguos que llevaron grandes hombres.

—¿Uh? ¿Se refiere al _Shinsengumi_? ¿No es Serizawa un apellido que perteneció también a uno de los lideres? —quizá no debió haberlo mencionado. Quizá hubiera sido más prudente preguntar antes de hacer una pregunta que no lo era. Una afirmación escondida.

—Vaya, no hay mucha juventud que se sienta atraída por temas tan viejos e históricos —Souji quiso reír ante ese comentario, ¿cómo decirle que él no era para nada como el resto de la juventud? ¿Cómo explicarle que probablemente sus ideas contradecían por completo las del mundo moderno? Pero debía amoldarse. Para sobrevivir, para proteger a aquellos que le importaban él debía aceptar las reglas de aquel nuevo mundo—. Dime, muchacho, ¿te ha contado Ryunosuke como llegué a formar mi fortuna?

—Algo ha comentado. Usted es un historiador, ¿no?

—Soy mucho más que un historiador, Okita —replicó el mayor antes de que el castaño pudiera decir algo más—. Gracias a mis conocimientos sobre el comienzo de la era Meiji he logrado encontrar muchos de los objetos perdidos del _Roushigumi_. Documentos, cerámicas, grabados… Te sorprendería lo popular que puede llegar a ser ese periodo y lo que son capaces de pagar por esa clase de objetos.

Okita guardó silencio. Calló mientras analizaba con lentitud cada una de las palabras que Serizawa había pronunciado de manera tan cuidadosa. Estiró el brazo hacía el tablero y movió la última pieza. Se levantó lentamente y se acercó a la ventana para contemplar el paisaje que desde allí se podía ver. El jardín de Serizawa era absurdamente grande y ahora que se fijaba mejor en cada detalle podía apreciar un toque conocido en el mismo. Pero aún no era tiempo para que los cerezos florecieran. Había farolillos que probablemente iluminarían el jardín con luz tenue durante la noche cuando Serizawa quisiera pasear por él.

—¿Y qué hay de los objetos perdidos del _Shinsengumi_? Dicen que muchos terminaron desperdigados por ahí.

—No tengo datos suficientes para alcanzarlos —respondió Kamo.

—Serizawa —llamó Okita.

—Dime, mocoso.

Okita notó los latidos de su corazón en los oídos. El miedo. La ansiedad. El anhelo a ser comprendido en lo más profundo de su alma. Se arriesgó. Hizo una apuesta que podría haberle roto en dos.

—¿Buscarás… venganza? —preguntó. Titubeó. El silencio fue su única respuesta por un minuto entero.

Luego llegó la risa. Amplía, sincera, cristalina.

—¿Crees en el destino, Souji? —los ojos grises de Serizawa resplandecieron. Se encendió un cigarrillo y le dio un par de caladas—. No merece la pena arriesgarse a repetir la historia por algo que yo mismo provoque conscientemente del resultado.

—¿Ibuki…?

—No. Lo intenté. De mil maneras quise averiguar porque yo sí y él no. Incluso forcé situaciones que podrían haber sido favorables para el desarrollo de lo que nos atormenta, sin embargo, mi pequeño experimento fracasó. Así que dime, ¿desde cuándo? —Okita no estaba seguro de que responder. ¿Desde siempre, quizá?

—No puedo darte una fecha exacta. Casi siempre ha sido así. Desde niño —guardó silencio. Porque el nudo en la garganta apenas le dejaba hablar. Porque quería reír, reír hasta que le dolieran los huesos, los músculos y todas las lágrimas que se había tragado por la frustración de que nadie a su alrededor supiera el caos que era su mente.

—Souji —Serizawa llamó, calló, su mirada perdida en los recuerdos de un hombre que Okita jamás comprendió—. ¿Se convirtió al final en un demonio? —preguntó. El cambió de tema no extrañó al castaño—. La historia dice que sí, pero la historia me ha demostrado a lo largo de estos años que no es algo en lo que pueda confiar.

—¿Crees que yo soy fiable? Te hubiese matado.

—Por eso confío más en ti que en ella, mocoso —replicó Serizawa. Souji sintió una sonrisa plagada de nostalgia treparle por la comisura de los labios. Algo conocido. Un sentimiento desagradable y nostálgico.

—Siempre fingió serlo. Puedes dar a la historia por mentirosa, en realidad, en el fondo, siempre fue demasiado blando por dentro —contestó al final. Hablando de alguien a quien no quería mencionar, en quien no quería pensar. Serizawa comenzó a reír de manera incontrolada y Souji supo que probablemente Kamo no se habría creído otra respuesta.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó tras apagar su risa—. ¿Ha sido la historia clemente contigo o ha ocultado la verdad detrás de adornos metafóricos? —la comisura derecha de Okita se alzó ligeramente.

—¡Souji! ¡Llevo buscándote un buen…! ¡Serizawa! —el aludido apartó la vista de la ventana solo para encontrarse con el rostro de Ryunosuke volviéndose cenizo desde la puerta.

—Lo siento, Ryu, tu padre quería jugar al shogi y me dio algo de curiosidad —se excusó el castaño mientras se acercaba al más bajo para revolverle el cabello—. Hasta otra vez, Serizawa —se despidió.

—¿Ah? ¿Uh? ¡Souji, espera! —Ibuki contempló unos segundos el tablero desde su posición, le hizo una reverencia a Serizawa y acto seguido salió corriendo detrás de su amigo.

Serizawa contempló las fichas, la ficha de su Rey capturado y sonrió.

La mente de Souji era un caos. Resultaba que sí. Que sí había alguien en aquel mundo tan malditamente loco como él. Un cosquilleó de anticipación recorrió sus dedos de arriba abajo, ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a lo que el pobre Ibuki le estaba diciendo. Probablemente preguntando de que habían hablado su padrastro y él.

A partir de aquel día las visitas de Souji a Serizawa se convirtieron en rutina. 

Nunca llegaron a ser amigos, pero al menos tenían a alguien con quien hablar de una vida que para ellos parecía mucho más vivida y real que la que tenían.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto era algo que tenía en borradores desde hace la tira de tiempo y que he modificado y remodelado bastante para que quede comprensible ya que eran, básicamente, diálogos. De hecho, esto era un proyecto de longfic del que tengo un millón de fragmentos dialogados escritos pero sin un claro hilo conductor por lo que probablemente nunca vea la luz del día. Espero que os haya gustado.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
